Various types of impact sport games have been proposed over the years with some directed toward boxing. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,235,259 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,610 teach toy boxing games, where players control small toy boxing robots. Although the fighting toy boxer games may be fun, they do little to teach and enhance boxing skills and offer no remedial exercise value.
Video game versions of boxers have also been done over the years. See for example, U.S. 2005/0014542. Similar to toy boxers, the video games may be fun, they do little to teach and enhance boxing skills and offer no remedial exercise value. There have been numerous attempts at creating wearable clothing with sensors. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,824,107.
Many active games utilize a material consisting of a first strip of a felt-like material having a plurality of exposed closed mini loops (loops) and a second strip having a plurality of hook-like mini hooks(hooks) adapted to engage and releasably retain the mini loops of the felt-like material. Such hook and loop material is commonly sold under the tradename VELCRO. For example, Impulse Ltd. marketed a VELCRO game set under the trademark STICKY FINGERS that contained baseballs, footballs, disks and corresponding gloves which were covered with hook and loop material to assist in catching the projectiles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,617 discloses a similar VELCRO game set which includes a disk and a corresponding glove that are covered with hook and loop material. U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,745 discloses a football and glove game set which have corresponding hook and loop material that is used to grasp the football. U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,677 discloses a throw and catch game that includes VELCRO covered elbow and knee pads that are used to catch a VELCRO covered ball. U.S. Pat. No. 4,735,420 discloses a VELCRO covered paddle that is used to catch a VELCRO covered ball. U.S. Pat. No. 4,244,576 discloses a miniature golf game that includes a VELCRO covered ball that is shot at a green that is almost entirely covered with VELCRO attaching material.
Games of flag tag, and games of the like, are well-known in the prior art. Typically, a game of flag tag is played between two or more players, each player being provided with a flag to show their participation in the game. Each player attempts to gather the flag of an opposing player, or of all players of an opposing team. Game play continues until one player, or one team of players, collects all the flags of all other players, or of all players of all opposing teams. Variations in games of tag, and in apparatuses used therein, are well-known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,063,718 teaches a detachable streamer means for use in playing touch football.
The present invention teaches participants stamina, footwork and situational awareness skills in a safe and fun manner. The present invention teaches participants the skills/moves needed to protect their torso and the skills to properly engage the torso of other player/participants in a safe and fun manner.